


Crossroads: A Prequel

by Tandy_Hard



Series: Crossroads [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Ending, Intro To Crossroads Series, M/M, No Smut, Post-Canon, Prequel to Vow, Sasuke Leaving the Village
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 15:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15222455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tandy_Hard/pseuds/Tandy_Hard
Summary: Consider a “what if” for a moment. Suspend what you think you know happened after the last battle between Sasuke and Naruto and come with me to the lands beyond Konoha where Uchiha Sasuke began his search for redemption. A time where we find Naruto on a path to Hokage and learning to weigh his own fate with the fate of his village. And Sasuke, who had his fate reach into the black of his heart and free him from it. For the Uchiha there was no choice. Naruto was his fate no matter what road it took him down. And with only Naruto as his guide, Sasuke vowed he would never stray from his side again.





	Crossroads: A Prequel

 

_“I’ll be good, I’ll be good, for all of the light that I shut out, for all of the innocent things that I doubt, for all of the bruises I’ve caused and the tears, for all of the things that I’ve done all these years…” - Jaymes Young_

 

* * *

The beginning:

 

“I didn’t think you’d come to see me off.”

Naruto looked up at Sasuke’s approach.

Earlier that morning, Kakashi and Sakura invited him to the main gate so they could say their goodbyes to the Uchiha together, but Naruto declined, saying Tsunade wanted to examine his arm and he’d find Sasuke after.

Naruto wanted say farewell in his own way; the same way things had always been between them. Just the two of them, together alone and alone together.

Morning was finally burning out and noon was maybe two hours away. A warm wind blew through the trees, reminding Naruto of his youth spent training with and chasing after the man now sauntering towards him in friendship rather than as an adversary.

Peace filled him. There were other emotions here and there, running amok in his mind, but it was the calm feeling of friendship he recognized and welcomed. In battle, in fights to the death or now as comrades again, from the beginning of it all, the nearer he got to Sasuke the more at ease he felt. Their strong bond always unmistakeable and certain.

Not able to find the words to explain this feeling coursing through him, Naruto held out Sasuke’s forehead protector to the ninja.

“You kept it?”

The dark haired shinobi lowered his eyes to the headband and then up to Naruto. The quiet grew heavy but what could Sasuke say? His new found path of redemption, his understanding of the shared pain he and Naruto carried, and every other new emotion and awareness was due to the loud-mouthed, blond haired ninja now holding out a relic of their old feud. Facing Naruto, this time as a comrade, Sasuke knew the moment was something bigger than the two of them would be able to put into words and it made him simultaneously happy and worrisome.

“I’m returning it,” Naruto finally said. Not only would the Uchiha not appreciate any sentiment, but there was also their age to consider. They were men now. Shinobi of Konoha, forged in war and long done with the childish need to convey every emotion.

“I’ll hang onto it until we really settle things between us.” Sasuke did his best to return Naruto’s hard stare but a few seconds later the twinkle in the young ninja’s blue eyes had Sasuke’s mouth fighting against a smirk and he felt instant relief when Naruto’s mouth hitched up a corner in response.

Just like old times, the two of them again daring, pushing and challenging the other to break first.

Sasuke took the forehead protector with the Konoha emblem etched into it and made himself a silent vow to endure. Not just for the village, but for his friend who risked it all to bring Sasuke back from the brink. However long it took. Until Sasuke was sure he deserved the right to walk at the side of Uzumaki Naruto, he would endure.

The sleeve of Naruto’s coat caught a breeze and Sasuke’s eyes lingered on the way material flapped empty and loose at the future Hokage’s side.

Naruto looked down following his gaze. “Baa-chan is almost done fusing Hashirama’s cells with my own. She could do the same for you, ya know.”

Sasuke pulled on his left shoulder and felt the strange ghost ache of the arm he knew was no longer there. After a year in jail, Sasuke had learned to ignore the numb phantom feeling but with Naruto pointing out the loss, the sensation awakened.

“Now that you’re free, I don’t know why you're in such a hurry to leave. A few more weeks and Tsunade Baa-chan could give you back your arm. You'll be as good as new.”

“Like it never happened,” Sasuke said.

“What's wrong with that?”

The crease between Naruto’s eyes deepened and Sasuke almost smirked at the familiar sight of his old friend looking at him like he wasn't making any sense.

“It did happen,” Sasuke said. “I don't want to be as good as new.”

“Still trying to play the martyr, eh Sasuke?”

The instant scowl that flashed across the Uchiha’s face, made Naruto quickly regret his choice of words.

“Oiy,” Naruto added. “I get it, but after everything don’t you think you’ve lost enough? Your family, your brother, _your entire clan_. Do you have to add your arm to the list?”

After so many years of shutting everyone out and taking council with no one but himself, Sasuke still found it hard to make the words come. Why couldn’t he and Naruto just fight it out so the damn idiot could read his mind and Sasuke wouldn’t have to give voice to his shame?

“Redemption,” he said.

“What?”

Naruto stared at Sasuke. He knew his friend wasn’t one for much words while Naruto always seemed to use too many, but reading in between the lines wasn’t his strong suit. Just spit it out, was his motto. _Even if you ended up kowtowing to a Raikage or confessing your loyalty to your best friend in front of Kaka’sensei, it was always best to just spit it out,_ he thought.

“Tch.” Sasuke let out a sigh. “Usuratonkachi.”

“Oh, I’m stupid because you don’t know how to say anything more than, _hn_ and _tch.”_  Naruto’s hand closed into a fist. The goddamn arrogant Uchiha. How Naruto made it all these years without strangling the bastard, he didn’t know.

“It’s a penance. Something that will give me perspective. To see things from the other end. Your end,” Sasuke said.

The softness of Sasuke’s words felt out of place. Where was the temper? The smartass comments dripping with smugness meant to put Naruto in check? Naruto hadn’t been happy about the jail-time the old hag had insisted on, but seeing Sasuke so much changed added more guilt to the already sore spot.

“Then why not just say that?” Naruto said, trying to cover for his sudden shift in mood.

“I did.”

“That’s not how it sounded to me,” Naruto added and looked away.

Eyeing his friend, Sasuke started to see the Naruto he’d always known. Konoha’s future Hokage was pouting.

“You could come with me.”

Naruto snapped his head around. “Eh?”

“There are still unanswered questions. Konoha won’t stay safe forever, Naruto. As long as you have the Kyuubi and I have the Rinnegan, the village will remain at risk.”

“What will leaving Konoha solve?”

The crease in Naruto’s brow returned but this time from the odd feeling that rushed through him. Joining Sasuke on a far off mission with just the two of them seeking out enemies of Konoha was tempting.

Naruto’s face must have shown his deliberation because Sasuke twiched an eyebrow at him even though he said nothing.

Naruto shrugged off his adventure seeking curiosity and let out a bored sigh.

“Kaka’sensei has me going over old scrolls and studying village policies so I can be named Hokage even though I never made Chunin or Jōnin. It’s a pain in the ass but I still can’t just run off on some redemptive rite of passage with you.”

“So you did understand what I meant.”

Naruto rolled his eyes. “I’m not stupid ya know,” he mumbled under his breath then walked away from the tree he’d been leaning against. “Don’t you care about what you’re leaving behind?”

“Naruto.”

The blond ninja shut his mouth at Sasuke’s tone.

How many enemies had Naruto turned? How many had he swayed? But when trying to speak his mind to his oldest friend why did Naruto always have trouble saying what he meant?

“I just think you could use your power to help keep the village safe,” Naruto said quietly. “You and me, side by side working to protect our home. That’s how I’ve always seen it.”

With the forehead protector still in his hand, Sasuke tucked it into his cloak and secured it. “Not everybody wants what you want,” he said.

“I don’t care. It’s what I want. What do you want?”

Taken back by the question, Sasuke stared at his friend.

“Do you know what Sakura went through? Kaka’sensei? Tsunade Baa-chan?” A heat began to build low and deep inside Naruto. “Everyone paid a price for helping you and now you wanna leave.”

 

_-Oiy, Naruto. You brought him this far. Don’t you think you’re expecting too much?_

 

Turning his back on Kurama’s advice, Naruto faced his childhood friend. “You’re needed here.”

“Konoha has you,” Sasuke replied.

“ _And you_. So why would you leave? Why should I?”

“You’re not curious?”

“About what?” Naruto shot back.

“The other dimensions we traveled to in our battle with Kaguya. With my Rinnegan and your Six Paths Senjutsu, we could easily work together to make sure no one else is lying in wait to pick up where she left off.”

Naruto stared at Sasuke.

“I’m sure your Hiraishin no jutsu would -”

“How did you know I’ve been practicing my dad’s technique?”

The Uchiha’s midnight eyes gleamed. “Because I’m already able to form seals one-handed.”

“Sasuke.” Naruto warned. “The restriction seals placed on you in jail were meant to keep you from doing jutsu. How the hell did you manage that?”

“There’s no jail that could hold either of us now, Naruto. You know that.” Sasuke moved to walk farther into the wood and Naruto followed him. “I didn’t try to break out, I only tried to keep from boredom.”

“Hm.” Naruto stopped. “But how did -”

“Because I know that neither one of us is going to give up on our training just because it’s peace time. The soul of a Shinobi remains the same.”

Naruto smiled. “Maybe.”

They both continued to walk side by side through the forest. Being with Sasuke again felt familiar but at the same time, new to Naruto.

It was clear Sasuke had had plenty of time to think while locked away in his cell, but if the Uchiha had found it hard to stave off boredom, Naruto had found Sasuke’s incarceration beyond unbearable. Yes, Sasuke had tried to capture the Bijuu and kill Naruto, _and_ kill off the Kage but he also helped fight Madara and defeat Kaguya. More importantly, Sasuke was his best friend.

The time Sasuke spent in jail while Naruto ate with friends at Ichiraku, practiced his dad’s flying raijin jutsu, or even just laid in his bed at night staring at his ceiling, had kept Naruto in a constant state of guilt for enjoying the freedom that was denied to his friend who helped save the world.

Naruto stuffed his hand into his pocket.

“So that’s why you’re leaving? To search other dimensions for enemies? You think that will help make up for your past mistakes?”

“It’s important I try,” Sasuke said and faced him. “I think the time away is needed.”

“How will I reach you?”

“I’ll send one of my hawks.”

“You Uchiha and your birds,” Naruto said with a smirk.

“You’d rather we talk about your Oiroke Gyaku Hāremu no jutsu?”

“It worked didn’t it?” Naruto shot back, blushing slightly. He turned and kept walking deeper into the thick grove. “How long will you be gone?”

A strong breeze rushed through the leaves and both stood still, taking in the quiet of their surroundings.

“I don't know.”

“Is it so important you leave?”

“Is it so important you stay?”

Naruto shrugged. “Shikamaru says I need to go on missions soon to show Konoha is still strong.”

“That you're still strong.”

“Maybe.”

“And now Kaka’sensei’s got me studying. Can you believe it? It's like I'm back at the Academy,” Naruto grumbled.

“If you hadn't been chasing after me all that time, you'd be Jōnin by now.”

“And if you hadn't been such a stubborn asshole and left, I wouldn't have had to go after you.”

Sasuke smirked. “You're really calling _me_ stubborn?”

Naruto chuckled and scrubbed at his hair. “Yeah, well I couldn't give up on you.”

Hidden beneath his cloak, Sasuke rested his hand on this katana as the weight of Naruto’s words filled his chest. Only his memories of Itachi could do the same and he looked at his best friend.

“What?” Naruto asked, noticing the question in Sasuke’s eyes.

“I could have killed you.”

“Heh, I never would've let it happen.” Naruto smiled and continued their walk.

Sasuke followed him. “You sound sure of yourself.”

“Why not? I still wanna fight you, ya know.” Naruto slanted a look sideways. “Once you get used to having only one arm, that is.”

“Tch, Dobe. I told you, I wasn't idle in jail.”

“I visited you, asshole, remember? There's no way you were able to train in that straight jacket.”

“Practicing how to form seals with one hand only takes one hand.”

Naruto scrunched up his face. “How so?”

“Focusing chakra in my palm. I was able to render minute manipulations even with my sight bound and hands tied.”

Naruto let out a huff. “What about your precious katana? You weren't able to train with that while locked up.”

Sasuke’s hand closed around his sword. The day of his release, a new katana was waiting for him; his old one having met its end in molten lava when he and Naruto battled with Kaguya. Sasuke still didn’t know who had gotten it for him, or how they’d managed to match the balance and steel of his original one so closely. The metal felt cold and the familiar touch soothed him.

“You think I'm left handed?” Sasuke finally asked and lifted his eyes.

“Huh?”

“Idiot.”

Naruto stretched, raising his one arm to the sky. He looked up at the sun twinkling through the leaves of the canopy above and kept waking.

“So what if you’re a little weak? It’s not like you need to be battle ready,” Naruto said. “You’ll have plenty of time to train while you wander aimlessly around the world.”

“I was strong before being locked up. What makes you think I’m not now?” Sasuke’s words were hard but there was no bite to them. The mock boredom coming from Naruto told the Uchiha exactly where Naruto’s words were headed.

“I was just thinking of your delicate nature. One arm and just sprung from the jailhouse. Probably out of shape,” Naruto said, not hiding his sarcasm.

“Sitting on your ass all day studying scrolls and stuffing your face with ramen is how you stay at the top of your game?”

Naruto slanted another look to Sasuke on his left and Sasuke eyed Naruto on his right.

“No katana!” Naruto shouted out as he lept back and away from Sasuke who was already in the air, tossing his shoulder bag to the ground without a sound.

Sasuke expertly landed on a nearby branch just as Naruto skidded to a stop some ten meters away.

“I have one arm, Naruto.”

The blond ninja held his stance -tense and ready. “You said you were practicing one handed seals! _And_ you have your Sharingan.”

“Am I gonna need it?”

A playful grin pulled at Naruto’s mouth.

“I'll ditch the Katana if you let Kurama sleep.” Sasuke flung his sword into the trunk of a nearby tree and it made a loud _thunck_ as it sunk into the wood.

 

_The sleepy Nine-tails chuckled and then dozed off again._

 

“What about your Sharingan?” Naruto asked as he glanced down at his coat and then began yanking down the zipper.

Sasuke followed suit and reached up to the collar on his cape. “No Sharingan as long as you don’t use Sage Mode.”

“Deal.”

With Naruto in his mesh shirt and Sasuke his black long sleeve, they stared each other down.  

“And no Rinnegan either, asshole.” The dance in Naruto’s eyes said he had caught Sasuke’s subtle attempt at agreeing to not use his Sharingan while conveniently leaving out his other ocular jutsu.

“Tch. Like I'll need it,” Sasuke said jumped from the branch.

Naruto barely noticed the flash of the seal Sasuke’s hand wove before a jetstream of fire came bellowing towards him. Laughter tumbled from noisy ninja as he quickly broke left, hoping if he stayed on Sasuke’s armless side it would give him the advantage.

“Kage Bunshin no-jutsu!” Naruto yelled and sprang backwards and out of path of a dozen shuriken slicing through the air and straight at him.

 _Fuck, he’s still fast!_ Naruto nearly shouted in pure delight.

Setting up his clones to flank Sasuke, Naruto’s blue eyes shone like fire. Instant happiness flooded through him and his bunshins as Naruto faced off with his best friend who just happened to be sporting a very smug, very rare Uchiha grin.

 

* * *

 

Above the forest canopy, the afternoon sun grew lazy and casted soft random rays of light through the trees that shaded an exhausted pair of deadly shinobi on the forest floor below.

Flat on his back, Naruto rolled his head to the right and squinted to where Sasuke sat against a stump of a newly felled tree. He smiled at the Uchiha and Sasuke gave his friend the slightest of nods back.

“You should lighten up more,” Naruto said and turned his face up to where the sun’s light danced with the leaves. A light breeze blew and Naruto smiled at the way the leaves appeared to be winking like daytime stars.

“A sense of humor isn’t required to win against you,” Sasuke said.

Not missing the arrogant tone Naruto sat up. “Fuck you! I knocked you on your ass! Twice!”

“And I landed three shots.”

“Only cuz you cheated,” Naruto grumbled.

“What was that?” Sasuke knew Naruto was pouting.

They would’ve ended it two and two but at the last minute, Sasuke sent his chidori zipping along the forest floor to the tree where his sword was embedded in the trunk.

Naruto’s last bunshin happened to have been standing directly in front of the tree and with his back to the sword.

The lightning shot out from the katana and took out the clone, and before Naruto could yell, foul, Sasuke used the distraction to land a kick to Naruto’s shoulder, sending the now grumpy ninja into the dirt.

“Got any water in that purse of yours?”

“It’s not a -” Sasuke looked at the grin on Naruto’s face and rolled his eyes. “Tch.”

Making sure not to show a hint of soreness, Sasuke got up and went to where he tossed his bag. As he knelt beside it, he couldn’t help but feel satisfaction over the devastation left by his and Naruto’s spur of the moment spar.

It wasn’t just blowing off steam or enjoying the play of reflexes his body had missed while Sasuke sat in jail. The split trees and gouged out crevices from Naruto’s Rasengan and Sasuke’s Chidori were visual proof of their ability to battle and battle together. It had been difficult at first, trying to get the damn blond out of his head and keep him from reading Sasuke’s next move but he managed it.

They were still so intricately connected that when Naruto tried to pass himself off as one of his bunshins to get closer to Sasuke’s vulnerable left side, the Uchiha had easily seen through the ruse and countered.

The destruction of the forest showed they were one. One in mind and in friendship. Whether reading each other’s thoughts or trying to block the other from knowing their tactics, the force of Sasuke and Naruto’s power never sought to kill the other. They could push harder than anyone else in the entire ninja world -for no one else came close- and still never cross the line of trust.

Sasuke took the wooden thermos from his bag and threw it to Naruto.

The blue-eyed ninja caught it without looking up.

The weight of what it meant for Sasuke to share his life in this way, hung in the air. So much of what he once believed in was having a hard time reconciling with Naruto’s unconditional trust and the strangeness of knowing Sasuke in turn could trust Naruto implicitly.

Sasuke stood up. “I only have the one.”

Naruto took a drink and then used his teeth to recap it before tossing it back to Sasuke. “Thanks.”

After they were both refreshed, Sasuke hunkered down next to where Naruto sat among the grass and dirt. “It was dirty shot.”

“Yeah it was, asshole!” Naruto glared at his friend but couldn’t hold it. “Just remember, payback's a bitch. I’ll get you next time,” he said and smirked.

A warm feeling grew against Sasuke’s chest. It wasn’t reminiscent of the anger from his past but something new.

“We’ll see,” Sasuke answered and sat down next to Naruto. “I was thinking of heading toward the Land of Earth to Hidden Stone Village and see what lies beyond.”

“You think it’s necessary to journey so far?” Naruto raised his knees and faced his friend.

“I don’t know. I’m going off a hunch.”

Sasuke watched Naruto process the information. The sight used to amuse him. Being able to read Naruto’s emotions so easily only to merciless goad his anger. Encouraging his jealousy and competitive streak had been one of Sasuke’s favorite pastimes. But now he knew better. The reason Naruto’s feelings ruled the spunky ninja’s features was because Naruto simply didn’t know how to manipulate on that level. He didn’t bother with façades or misdirection when it came to his character. And with no need to posture, Naruto’s true self was always laid bare for all to see.

Happy, sad or pissed off. Naruto was refreshingly real. Truth incarnate.

Sasuke blinked and saw Naruto was now staring at him.

“How far do you think you’ll travel by tomorrow” Naruto was still staring, apparently not having noticed the Uchiha’s earlier thoughtful distraction.

“I’ll still be in the Land of Fire.”

Naruto considered this. “In the direction of the Tenchi bridge?”

“Possibly.”

“I know the road,” Naruto said and stood up. He held out his hand to Sasuke.

Sasuke eyed the hand and then took it. Again the strange sensation of trust sent a warmth through him as he rose to his feet.

“Send Garuda with a note saying where you’ll be camping tomorrow night and I’ll meet you. There’s a favor I need from you.”

Doubt creased in between Sasuke’s eyes. “I’ll send a lesser. Garuda refuses to deliver mail.” Sasuke mindlessly touched the forehead protector hanging from his waist. “What is it?”

But the reflective look on Naruto’s face vanished when he turned to fully face Sasuke.

“Will you meet me?”

This time Naruto’s expression was steadfast and firm.

Sasuke nodded and the two broke from where they were standing to find and grab their discarded clothing. Naruto was clearly having trouble zipping up his jacket with only one hand when Sasuke went to him.

“How’d you get it on?” Sasuke’s hand joined Naruto’s at the bottom of the zipper and they worked together to get the teeth aligned.

“Baa-chan sent it over already zipped up. I just -”

“-Pulled it on,” Sasuke finished.

“Heh, yeah.”

Both smirked and looked up. The closeness surprised them both and they took a step back, Sasuke adjusting his shoulder bag and Naruto fidgeting with his coat.

“I’ll send word.”

Naruto nodded at the dark haired ninja and started walking back toward the village. Sasuke watched him go and then turned and headed down the road leading out of the training grounds and away from the Village of Konoha.  

 

* * *

 

Sasuke sent his hawk nearly three hours ago. Of course there was still light in the sky and Naruto did say he’d find him tonight. Pulling his eyes away from the direction he had walked from, Sasuke continued on.

A small tavern Sasuke remembered from his travels was farther down the road. He figured he’d reach it by nightfall and sent a hawk with a message to Naruto that Sasuke would wait for him there. It’d only been a day since he left Konoha but already he felt a strong desire to talk to Naruto. To make sure the idiot knew what he was doing.

It was a good thing the acclaimed savior of the world had ninjas like Kakashi and Shikamaru to look out for him. Who knows what the moron would do on his own.

Dust from the road at his feet kicked up and wound to and fro in the breeze. It wasn’t too warm and Sasuke reasoned that if he increased his pace he’d reach the tavern in another hour instead of two without breaking much of a sweat.

Just in case the idiot couldn’t tell time, Sasuke thought and added a bit of speed to his gait.

Even with all of Sasuke’s insistence that his fate was to protect Konoha from beyond its borders, as he walked farther away from his birthplace, he couldn’t help but think Naruto could benefit from someone watching his back.

Sasuke’s mind again pointed out that Naruto had friends looking out for him. Naruto had walked away from the war with more than just respect from the townspeople in their village. He earned loyalty and friendship from the Kage as well as what remained of the shinobi from other lands who fought in the last Great Ninja War. They followed Naruto into the battlefield and followed him still.

Perhaps that was enough, Sasuke thought. Enough to protect the young future leader from making any dumbass rash decisions.

But then why with the sudden meeting only one day from leaving the village? Had Naruto uncovered turmoil within the factions of Konohagakure so soon after the war? It would make sense to Sasuke’s knowledge of warfare. All the Hidden Villages were weak. They each had taken substantial losses during the war and were struggling just like Konoha to hold their borders against marauders and opportunists looking to take advantage of the upheaval.

But if there was any real suspicion to be had it pulled in the direction of the ANBU in Konoha. Danzo had been long dead and yet still none of his remaining Root members had never reached out to Tsunade or Kakashi. Could they be looking to take over now that the village was weak and Naruto’s Hokage experience was still untested?

Sasuke listened to the wind and activated his Sharingan. He scanned his surroundings and saw nothing out of place. Of course that meant nothing when up against those skilled in concealing their chakra.

Whether it was nerves or just plain diligence at knowing Naruto would soon be joining him, Sasuke activated his Rinnegan and transported a few dozen meters to the right of the road. He needed to make sure the area was safe, and that there was no one lying in wait for the hero of the war and the future Hokage of Konoha.

 

* * *

 

In a small nearly deserted town and not too far from where Sasuke sat in a dimly lit tavern waiting on Naruto, a bright orange flame winked out from the darkness and disappeared.

There were no villagers or travelers to spot the strange sight or the man who appeared in the bright light’s stead as he headed unseen across the main street to the local tavern.

Immediately, Sasuke sensed him. The familiar tug of his rival. His other half. The strange new feeling of Oneness that filled his being with Uzumaki Naruto, and told him that the man was headed straight to where the Uchiha waited.

Minus his familiar colors and headband, Naruto almost looked unrecognizable as he walked through the doors of the small eatery. Sasuke watched Naruto’s blue eyes take in the room and catch Sasuke’s eyes with his own. The blond then turned to the barkeep and walked to the counter.

“Sake?”

Naruto was the only other person in the place aside from Sasuke and Naruto’s voice easily reached him. Not sure what Naruto was up to, Sasuke kept his seat and listened.

“Thanks. Do you know how far is the nearest Inn?”

Sasuke strained to hear the man behind the counter.

“We used to let rooms out here but after the war we got too many crooks who left without paying. If you want a room you’ll have to go another day's journey down the road you came down. Either direction.”

“Thanks,” Sasuke heard Naruto say. “And thanks for the sake.” The sound of coins on a wooden table could be heard and rather than wait, Sasuke made a near invisible seal and vanished from the tavern.

Less than a mile from the tavern and cloaked by the thick treeline that stood off to the main road, Sasuke flared his chakra and waited.

“Hey.”

Sasuke turned and was surprised to see Naruto walking toward him. The ninja was getting better at stealth. Sasuke thought back to the memory of Naruto rushing at Kakashi during their very first lesson with the bells and almost smiled at the improvement.

Almost.

“Sorry about the dramatics,” Naruto said and let out a sigh. “Kakashi’s always going on about how even though the war’s over, there are still enemies who’d love a shot at killing me.”

“You should listen to him. He has a point,” Sasuke said and heard a tinge of irritation in his voice. “I searched the nearby area at least five miles in each direction looking for anything suspicious. You’re safe.”

Naruto tilted his head and stared at him.

Sasuke didn’t know why his friend looked confused by his thoroughness. It was a valid precaution.

“Is it the Root ANBU?” Sasuke kept his voice low.

“Wha-? Oh, no, nothing to do with them,” Naruto said. “Although Baa-chan thinks we need to find a way to infiltrate The Foundation before any bad seeds start to germinate.”

“She’s right,” Sasuke added. “But if not Root then why the secret meeting?”

“Heh, well, it’s not really secret. I mean of course I need to keep a low profile and not draw too much attention, but this isn’t about Konoha. Or maybe it is. I don’t know, I guess I just want to be able to -”

“Naruto.” Sasuke knew all too well that if he let Naruto go on, he’d take forever to get to the point.

Light from a half-full moon shined down giving the two of them just enough light to read the expressions on each other’s face. And under the treetops in the dim evening light, Sasuke was sure he saw a hint of embarrassment on the usually brash ninja’s face.

“I know you’re gonna hate it and I know you’re gonna fight me on it but -” Naruto held his hand out to Sasuke and Sasuke looked down to see what he was being given.

In Naruto’s hand was a three pointed kunai with a wooden handle and Sasuke instantly knew what Naruto was asking. He snapped his head up and then paused at the way Naruto’s blue eyes swam with concern and the barely there moonlight.

“It would be a favor. A big one, I know. But this way, I could find you, and maybe once a month or so, we could meet, exchange information. I’ll keep you updated on village affairs like Root and you can fill me in on how or if things are settling down after the war.”

Sasuke didn’t take the kunai or interrupt.

“I want to try and unite all the lands but I know it’s not going to be easy. With you gathering intel from your travels, you could help me learn what I need to know to help bring the Shinobi world together.”

“You intend on keeping an eye on me?” Sasuke asked and saw a scowl form on his friend’s face.

“No, bastard. I know you don’t need looking after. I just… Can’t you just do this for me?”

Sasuke opened his mouth to reply but again Naruto offered him the kunai.

“I spend years wondering if you were okay. Wanting to fight at your side and for us to be friends again.”

“We are friends, Naruto.”

“Yeah well, you’re leaving again and I know I have Kakashi and Baa-chan but…”

Not sure what to make of Naruto’s words, Sasuke waited, knowing Naruto would sooner or later get to the point.

“But even with them helping me, it’s you I need on my side.”

“I am on -”

“Will you stop just saying what I’m saying!” Naruto placed the kunai in Sasuke’s hand and looked up at his friend. “I know you’re on my side but you’re also the only other ninja who can defend Konoha if anything should happen. With this, I could find you. Make sure I stay informed about what’s happening out in the world and whether it’ll put the village in danger.”

“You’re still saying you want to keep an eye on me,” Sasuke said while his hand held the kunai, learning its weight and angles.

“Maybe I am,” Naruto said back. “But not because I don’t trust you.”

A cold wind rushed through the trees and both men listened out of habit to try and pick out any sounds underneath the wind that might be cause for danger.

Once the wind died down, Naruto didn’t say anything more and Sasuke didn’t push. Instead he looked down at the gift.

“This belonged to your father.”

“I can make more.”

Sasuke raised his eyes and wondered if he should try and reach out to Naruto’s mind. Find out just what the idiot was thinking by giving him the precious momento and asking Sasuke to basically allow Naruto to keep tabs on him.

Maybe some things were better left unknown, he thought and looked down again, placing the knife inside his bag with all his other travelling necessities.

“Thanks,” Naruto said. He shuffled his feet a bit and then shivered at the cold. “I don’t wanna keep you and I need to get back. Kakashi has me learning Daimyō protocol or some shit tomorrow morning.”

“And to think you could’ve came with me instead.”

“Maybe I will one day.”

Sasuke raised a brow. “You know how to find me,” he said and walked past Naruto and deeper into the forest. “That’s if you don’t fuck up your dad’s Hiraishin no jutsu.”

“Asshole,” Sasuke heard Naruto mutter and turned around just as Naruto flared his chakra and flashed out of sight with speed reminiscent of The Fourth Hokage.

No longer sensing Naruto’s chakra, Sasuke continued on into the woods but shifted his trajectory toward Tenchi-kyō. _Just in case._

He didn’t believe Naruto would leave Konoha to join him but should Naruto need him for anything else, Sasuke would keep his word and head toward the bridge and Hidden Stone. Just in case.

So this had been Naruto’s compromise.

Yesterday when Sasuke left the village, he had expected Naruto to ask him to stay. But when they got down to talking about it, Naruto had asked Sasuke why he was leaving, why he had to go and even went so far as saying Sasuke was needed… but he never outright asked him to stay.

Sasuke couldn’t be sure if the reason Naruto didn’t ask was because he thought Sasuke would refuse or if because in his heart, Naruto respected Sasuke’s choice to find his own truth in his own way. Whatever the reason, Naruto hadn’t asked and instead came up with another way to let the the Uchiha go -this time without going after him.

Minato’s kunai.

His hand dropped to rest on the flap of his bag. Strange how such a small thing carried so much meaning with it. There were too many new discoveries these days. At least in jail, Sasuke could hypothesize about how his transformation should evolve. What he needed to do to earn not just the chance he’d been given but the friendship at the core of it all. Underneath the black blindfold meant to seal him into submission, Sasuke visualized seals, genjutsus and a journey of redemption. But now standing in the light of his choice to accept his cross and do his duty, Sasuke felt unsure.

Could he be what Naruto needed him to be? The protector? The loyal friend? The blue-eyed look of concern Naruto had worn when giving Sasuke the kunai resurfaced in his mind. And that was all it had taken, hadn’t it? Knowing that the friend who would go to any lengths for him had asked as a favor. Not demanded or ordered, but asked.

Doing his best not to think about the surprising power-shift in his and Naruto’s friendship, Sasuke activated his Rinnegan and vanished into the night.

 

The Beginning... 

**Author's Note:**

> **I have no beta for this fic. Please forgive any and all fuckups**
> 
> **I don't own Naruto, blah, blah, blah no money blah, blah**
> 
> So I was messing around with some of my half/unfinished fics and thought I'd work on this prequel to Vow. Technically this is a pre-prequel. There will be one more fic in between this one and Vow in the Crossroads series. I'll renumber the fics once I figure out all the specifics. I know this had no smut in it but it's not meant to. If you've read Vow, then you know Naruto and Sasuke's affair begins there. This is the beginning to my take on the years Sasuke was gone from the village and how all the lies post the final battle came to be. I hope you enjoyed this little tidbit and though I don't know when another installment is coming, I do know I'll be returning to this series eventually. Remember, for my Crossroads series, none of the canon past the final battle will be accurately portrayed by me. I -might- keep a few things depending on how deep I go... but the shit that really matters is getting refurbished by yours truly. So if you can't hang with me in this, it's probably best if you move along. This fic ain't for you! 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Blessings and love to you all!  
> Tandy


End file.
